A Potter Among Winchesters
by SilverMoon2015
Summary: Summary in first chapter as its too lengthy. No flames please! R&R (Hiatus)
1. Summary

**Okay, like all of my stories this is a what if story. This story will take place in both the Supernatural world and the Harry Potter world. So, first of all, the Potters (James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter) don't have one baby, but two! This story will follow the adventures of one Margaret "Daisy" Lily Potter who was born on August 1, 1976 after James and Lily had a drunken, wild fire whiskey induced night. After Daisy was born, she wasn't given up for adoption at all, instead Lily kept her and raised her right beside James. During the whole pregnancy, the two ended up getting closer and began dating not long after they started their sixth year at Hogwarts. Also, James became a bit more responsible but didn't completely stop pranking people, only he didn't do it to bully people any more. Of course they still had Harry on the same date and everything that happened with Voldemort still actually happened, with Daisy seeing the whole thing and would later stop talking altogether and have terrible nightmares. While Harry still goes to the Dursley's, Daisy ends up going to the Winchesters because Mary was a first cousin to Lily. So here is where the story will begin...**

 **As it's Christmas break, I'll be posting (hopefully) twice a day! Once the break is over, it'll probably be more once a day, and two if I'm lucky!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy the story!**

 **~SilverMoon2015**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here's the first chapter! Hopefully you people will like it, and please no flames. If anyone has any concerns, questions, comments, or any thoughts that aren't going to flame this story please leave them in a review! Also, I would like to know what you people would like me to do about the Mary... Should I have her die and generally follow the storyline of Supernatural having her be killed by the Yellow-Eyed Demon? Or would that be too cruel on Daisy after seeing both of her parents die? If so then leave your answers, or even ideas, about it in a review!**

 _Thinking_

 ** _Emphasis on a thought/word_**

 ** _Reading letters_**

* * *

 **~Chapter One~**

If you'd have asked Mary Campell-Winchester that her favorite cousin, Lily Evans-Potter, had died because of an evil wizard, than she'd tell you that you were crazy. She would continue to say that her cousin couldn't have been murdered by the supernatural because Lily was the complete definition of _**normal**_ , this was because Lily Evans-Potter hadn't been a hunter and so, didn't have anything or _**would** _ have anything after her. So, it was safe so say that Mary had been taken by complete surprise when she opened the door to her house that morning to find a little girl of five, that looked to be a younger version of her cousin, standing there after ringing the doorbell.

The girl didn't sound a single word as she held out a letter to the startled blonde-haired woman. It was with a hesitant hand that Mary took it and glanced down at the back to see that it was indeed addressed to her, and her alone. Heart filling with dread, she carefully opened the envelope and began to read:

 ** _Dear Mary Campell-Winchester,_**

 ** _It is with a heavy heart that I, Albus Dumbledore a close personal friend of the Potters, write this letter to you. On the night of October 31, an evil man by the name of Lord Voldemort had gone to Godric's Hollow, the place where the Potter Family had taken shelter in to hide, and broke into their house. The moment this had happened, James Potter had been the first casualty and we believe he had given his life for his wife and children so they could have the time to escape. After murdering your cousin's husband, Lord Voldemort made his way up the stairs and forcibly broke into young Harry's nursery where Lily had taken her children. We also believe that Lily had given her own life to save her children for we found her body lying sprawled on the floor in front of Harry's crib. Lord Voldemort had also, after tossing young Daisy aside into a wall where we later found her lying on the floor frozen in shock, tried to murder Harry. However, somehow, he didn't succeed and ended up mysteriously disappearing after giving Lily's son a lightning bolt shaped scar._**

 ** _Both Lily and James Potter will be missed by all those who knew them. They, however, will go on living with their two young children. These children being their eldest child and daughter, whom will now go on living with you, Margaret "Daisy" Lily Evans-Potter, who was born on August 1, 1976 and their youngest child and son, whom is now living with Lily's sister, Harry James Potter who was born on July 31, 1980._**

 ** _Now, there are some things you will need to know about Daisy. Ever since her parents death on Halloween, she has been silent and suffering terrible nightmares that cause her to wake up screaming. I can only hope that you give her the patience, love, kindness and compassion that she will need for the days, weeks, months, and possibly years to come. Another thing you should know about her, and please don't shun her or send her to an orphanage or any of the like, is that Daisy is a half-blood witch like her brother. I say half-blood because Lily was a muggleborn witch, meaning she didn't have magical parents, and James was a pure blood, meaning his parents and all of his family for many generations had been witches and wizards. It is because she is a witch that Daisy, while feeling some strong emotions such as excitement or anger or fear, will end up doing certain impossible feats. These feats could range from moving things and breaking things without touching them to suddenly appearing somewhere, such as on top of the roof, where there is no obvious or logical way of her getting there. I encourage you to take each these anomalies, or anything whatsoever, in stride and help her anyway you can._**

 ** _One more thing I would like to encourage is that you do not tell anyone about what I have just revealed to you about Daisy, except for the not talking and waking up screaming from nightmares parts, for obvious reasons. You may, however, reveal this information to your husband if you wish, but only him and no one else until I give you permission to do so._**

 ** _I hope this letter finds you well and willing to take in young Daisy Potter,_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

For a long while, Mary stared at the letter. During this time she felt a great many of different emotions such as grief, disbelief, shock, and hurt that Lily hadn't said one word to her about what she was. Finally snapping out of her thoughts, she looked down at Lily's daughter whom, according to the letter, Lily had had when she was sixteen. It was when Mary's blue eyes met those of Daisy's bright green hazel-flecked ones that she knew her decision, Mary was going to raise Lily's daughter as her own and would protect her with her life from Lord What's-His-Name.

"Why don't you come in, sweetheart," Mary told the silent red-haired girl gently, and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. Mary felt Daisy flinch and stiffen before, almost as quickly, relaxing and allowing Mary to lead her into the house where she would live for the next few years.


	3. Chapter 2

_Thinking_

 ** _Emphasis on a thought/word_**

 ** _Reading letters_**

* * *

 **~Chapter Two~**

That morning when John Winchester woke up he had no idea he would be walking down into the kitchen to not only find his wife there, but a little red-haired girl as well. For one moment he stood in frozen-surprise in the doorway and watched Mary cooking breakfast while humming "Hey Jude" under her breath. The girl though just sat there at the table while clutching what looked to be some sort of locket that hung from her delicate white neck, the entire time she stared blankly at the table top in front of her. Every few minutes Mary would glance over at the girl, obviously worried about her, before going back to her cooking.

Finally getting his bearings, John strode into the kitchen. The moment he made his entrance the redheaded girl's head snapped up and stared at him with bright emerald-green eyes that looked to be flecked with hazel. Her almond-shaped eyes were sharp as they watched the dark-haired man, but also held a deep sadness in them too.

As he walked over to Mary, she looked up and gave a smile. "Morning John," she greeted him.

"Morning," John said, placing his hands on her shoulders and pecking his wife on the cheek affectionately. "Who's the girl?" he whispered softly, making sure only Mary could hear him.

"That's Margaret Lily Evans-Potter," she told him, also whispering. "She's my cousin from Englands's daughter. She showed up with a letter which, upon reading it, states how on the night of Halloween, both of her parents had been murdered in front of her and her brother had also been close to being killed that night as well. Her brother, Harry, is now living with my cousin's older sister while she is to live with us."

Frowning, John stood there silently to let this information sink in. Before he could say anything, Mary continued. "Apparently Margaret goes by Daisy and ever since seeing her parents murdered, she has been having nightmares where she screams herself awake and hasn't spoken a word since that night."

His eyes widened. "Does she perhaps have PTSD?" John asked. "Experiencing something like that as a kid could mess anyone like that real good."

Mary frowned now. "I haven't thought of that, but I think it would be best to wait a couple of days," she murmured softly. "You know, just to get her settled and see if she gets any better."

"It's your call," John said simply before walking over and joining the red-haired girl at the table. He barely managed to sit down before a little boy of two, almost three, came running in. The toddler had blonde hair like Mary's except, instead of blue eyes, he had green. Although the color was a few shades darker than Daisy's.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

John smiled and allowed his son to hop into his lap. "Hey, Dean! You hungry!"

Little Dean nodded enthusiastically before he saw Daisy, who had looked up when the little boy ran in, and pointed at her and asked John, "Daddy? Who's 'at?"

"That's Daisy," John explained. "She's going to be staying with us from now on."

"Why?" Dean wanted to know.

His father sighed. "I'll tell you when you're older," was all he said before sitting his son onto a seat that put him across from the older red-haired girl.

At that moment Mary handed out breakfast and everyone ate in silence. This went on until Dean looked up at Daisy with wide curious eyes. From where he sat across from her, Dean saw that she wasn't even bothering to eat, only staring at the breakfast food in front of her with unseeing eyes.

"A' 'ou no' 'ungry?" the toddler asked Daisy, mouth full.

"Dean!" Mary chided. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Swallowing, Dean repeated more clearly: "Are 'ou naw 'ungry?"

Daisy looked up in surprise before shaking her head in a silent "no".

Before Dean could ask why, John quickly said, "Dean, eat your breakfast."

After breakfast was finished, Mary led her cousin's daughter upstairs and showed her her new room. She told the girl that they could paint it or fix it to how she wanted it, but Daisy shook her head "no". For the next few minutes Mary showed the redhead where the bathroom was and where the other rooms were before she left Daisy to her own devices.

That night, and many other following nights for the next couple of months, Mary raced into Daisy's room to find the girl had screamed herself awake from a nightmare. The little redhead had cried out in her sleep, and it would only be in following episodes when Mary came to realize that those cries were "Mommy!" Daddy!" and "Harry!" Like the first night, and every other following night, Mary Winchester would hold Daisy until, and sometimes after, she cried herself back to sleep.

During the first year, Daisy Potter didn't say a single word. Not even little Dean could get her to talk. It was only when the surprise visit of one Petunia Evans-Dursley had came to the Winchesters with Harry in tow that Daisy finally talked. The redhead showed great happiness for the first time that the Winchesters had seen since she came to live with them, and it was all because of seeing her little brother.

Mary thought it was the sweetest and most surprising thing when Harry actually seemed to remember his older sister. What made it even more so was when, according to Petunia, he had said his first word: "Daisy", or rather "Day", and the redhead had actually cried. For the those few days that Harry and Petunia stayed at the Winchesters, Daisy had spent every moment she could with her little brother. She even went so far as to have him sleep in her room, which Mary and John soon found out was how it was like mostly back when the Potters had been alive. So, after Harry and Petunia returned to England, Daisy ended up moving into Dean's room, and the older child had no more nightmares.

* * *

 **So there you have it! If any of you have any questions, concerns, thoughts or comments, please leave them in a review! And no flames! Also I'd like to ask for a vote on what I should do about Mary, should I have her be killed by Yellow-Eyes? Or somehow have her live? The reason I'm asking is because I don't know if you'd all think it would be too cruel to Daisy, as she had already seen both her parents get murdered by Lord Voldemort, or if it would be just fine so...yes to killing Mary or no to killing Mary?**


End file.
